


Dreaming is Free

by mrhutch98



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhutch98/pseuds/mrhutch98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy learns that dreaming may be free, but Jason is priceless. Based (kinda) off of Dreaming by Blondie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming is Free

"2 hot chocolates." The waiter says, placing them in front of me and Jason. He grabs his mug, smiling warmly. He pushes his glasses up before laughing.

"Remember when we first met here Perce?" Jason says, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. I take a sip, the chocolate slightly burning my tongue.

"Of course! In this booth actually." I smile. I wipe the little bit of chocolate on my hand onto my green sweater. Jason chuckles.

"I can't believe we're wearing matching sweaters." He says, his smile radiating across the table. Someone from across the room went to the jubebox and turned on a song. Once I heard the first beats of the drums, I knew exactly what it was.

_When I met you in the restaurant_

I smile. What a perfect song to be played at the place where me and Jason met. Jason must of noticed the music too.

"How ironic." He says, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I know, how strange." I smile back.

_Dreaming is free_

I chuckle to myself. I dream of kissing Jason's lips, of him holding me next to a fire, drinking hot chocolate.

I stare into Jason's eyes for a second. I can't recognize his emotions.

_Dream dream, filling up an idle hour_

I wonder what Jason dreams of.

"What are you looking at?" Jason asks. His voice pulls me out of my trance.

"N-Nothing..." I gotta go.

_Fade away_

I stand up to leave, but I am stopped my Jason. I turn around to be greeted by Jason's warm lips

_Radiate_

My whole body floods with warmth. His kiss was gentle, radiating his adoration for me.

_Imagine something of your very own, Something you can have and hold_

I have Jason.

_Dreaming is free_

I don't allow him to finish the kiss. Dreaming is free, but Jason is priceless.


End file.
